


the blue series

by lustdevil



Series: the color series [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Wonho, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ill add the tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: part two of the color series~kpop drabbles involving fine men and naughty ideas based off a blue aesthetic picture!~
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Reader, Baek Juho | Zuho/Reader, Choi Soobin/You, Choi Youngjae/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB & You, Jackson Wang & You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooseok/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Reader, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Sungjin/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: the color series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. <navy>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy them! Let me know which ones you enjoyed! Maybe if there are a few favorites, I'll make them into full one-shots!~

Jongup tipped forward the cigarette that was held between his lips to light the blunt end of it, eyes caught with the way your body was almost covered in a mess of blood. You wanted nothing more than to get out of the clothes you were in and change into something else.

He had gotten involved in some shit but didn't realize that you were there to help him out. Too stubborn to even think about you helping him because this whole, "I work alone, "type of mood.

He held the cigarette between two bloody fingers to take a long drag before tossing it to the ground to stomp it out and walk back into the motel. The door wide open now closed behind him, he peeled the leather jacket off and tossed it to the ground to reveal the bulletproof vest strapped tightly and a black t-shirt. You sat on the edge of the bed and cocked your shotgun, watching an empty shell pop out from the side. You set it down beside you and crossed your legs.

"Are you hurt?" You asked with a tone of concern and Jongup shook his head in silence, peeling off the vest and t-shirt. Ripped body in your sight to almost indulge in, you stood up from your spot and stood in front of him. Both of your eyes met with quickness and you two stared, for what seemed to be minute after minute passing Jongup placed his hand on the back of your head to pull you into a heated kiss, teeth nearly clashing with each other in the rush of the kiss.

You whimpered into the kiss but fell deeper into some sort of hole of desire when Jongup licked your bottom lip to gesture for permission. His tongue had met yours and with his hand gone from the back of your head, it was now holding the top that you wore in both hands; tearing it off to reveal a navy colored bra. The torn material of your shirt fell to the carpet floor of the motel and his large hands and slender fingers cupped both breasts.

"Shower..?" He muttered.

"S-shower. Now." You stammered in the kiss.


	2. <ocean>

There he stood in front of the window, 05:12am staring at the dimly lit waves of the water and ears open to listen to the way they crashed along the sand then waver back into connection with the ocean itself only to do the same thing over and over again.

He hid his hands in the pocket of his baggy hoodie and closed his eyes as he felt your warmth spread to him through the hoodie.

Your hands slipped under the hoodie to splay your fingers over the soft ripples of his toned abdomen, to feel his warm upon the palm of your hands. "Is this okay...?" You whispered and he replied gently.

"Mhm.." He slipped his right hand from out of his pocket to press his palm against the back of your right hand, gliding down from under his hoodie and to the front of his shorts. The reason why he was up at such a time because of the ultimate feeling of lust overcome his body, too hard to function with himself. He didn't want to bother you but in all honesty, the man wanted to feel you. He wanted to feel you wrap around him and squeeze him, feel your slick wetness as he passionately made love to you.

As you felt his length through his boxers, he urged you to stroke him and you did. _Conservative my ass,_ Kihyun was "beyond" conservative nowadays.

He loved being the sexually frustrated, needy, and wanting man around you because, in the end, you took care of him and was capable of making him cum more than once to his liking.

"Don't stop..." He kept your hand against his cock to stroke.


	3. <azure>

Recently just getting a new tattoo above your left collarbone, you were pretty ecstatic to be showing Sungjin. It was a tattoo that you had gotten for aesthetics and it was pretty cute, to be honest, so why not?

All nice and healed up, it was ready for Sungjin to see and to touch if he wanted to. After hiding it with regular tops for the past few weeks, you had finally worn a t-shirt on one day and there was the tattoo sitting there in pretty ink upon your collarbone.

Sungjin didn't notice it at first but second glance taken, he furrowed his eyebrows and set his electric guitar down on its stand and leaned his body back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Baby, what is that on your collarbone?" He curiously asked with a head tilt and you smiled softly.

"It's a tattoo, Sungjin."

"Come here." His tone has seemed to become a little assertive and his Busan accent almost became thicker if possible when you mentioned it being a tattoo and you quickly walked up to him. He pushed your t-shirt strap off your shoulder to get a better look and mouth silently. "Kiss here."

Now you were nervous. What was he going to do?

Sungjin glided his thumb over the ink then leaned down to press a kiss to the tattoo, lips lingering just a little longer. He moved his lips up to the side of your neck as his arms wrapped around you.

"It's cute...very cute." He nipped at your skin a little.

"Any more tattoos that you're hiding from me?"

You leaned your body against his. "Well..."


	4. <lapis>

Doyoung held your hips in both hands as he fucked you from behind. Landing a spank to your ass, he was so intent of ruining you on a night like this.

His cock sliding in and out quickly of your tight warm womb, he moved his right hand down to grip your hair, wrapping it into his fist and softly tugging you up so that your back was against his sweaty chest. You cried out in ecstasy and kept your eyes closed, too wrapped up in the feeling of Doyoung.

"Who's making you feel good, hm?" He growled in your ear.

"You, Doyoung!"

He pressed a sloppy kiss to the nape of your neck and nibbled. "That's my girl, fuck...you take my cock so well, sweetie."

The sound of paper filled your ears along with the skin smacking and breathing made you slightly smile. "All this money is for you baby, god- you deserve it. You deserve everything I have to offer baby..." He grunted.

"Daddy's going to treat you right.."


	5. <aegean>

Changkyun hooked his fingers into the material of your fishnets and tore them into a messy rip, revealing your pretty bare cunt to him and Johnny. Such glistening slit in view for the starving men to take in without hesitation.

"No panties baby?" Johnny groped both breasts in his large hands before moving them down to hold your legs apart for Changkyun. As you leaned your back against Johnny for support, Changkyun's mouth pressed kisses against your inner thighs, along the long fingers of Johnny and up to your dripping wet core to absolutely devour.

"God, you smell so good.." He mumbled and used his left hand to part your lips so that he could glide his tongue against your delicious slit, he growled against you before sucking your sensitive clit and licking long strips along your slit.

Before he could continue and hear your precious moans, he sat up and smirked at Johnny. "Have a taste, John.~"

Changkyun boldly grabbed Johnny by the back of his neck and pressed his lips against his, both parting their lips lewdly. Changkyun pressed his tongue against Johnny's in the heated kiss and Johnny moaned against his lips, tasting you. Tasting your divine taste, tasting what he loved just as much as Changkyun did.


	6. <stone>

With his arms hooked under your knees and face hidden in the nape of your neck, his hips snapped against yours in a fiery passion.

"God I hate you. I hate you so much.." You moaned in his ear and held him closer to you.

"I fucking hate you more...fuck." He stuttered as he felt your warm velvety walls tighten around his throbbing cock, Jaehyun didn't really hate you and you didn't really hate Jaehyun but both you had this thing for saying it to each other like you two meant it. It delivered such a sharp hit to the sex between you two.

His hips snapped against you, pounding you deliciously with anger and lust seeping through his body. His teeth sunk into your skin, marking you as his and only his.

"And to think that Lucas was going to get a taste of this tight cunt? Fuck no, I'm the only one who can fuck you. I'm the only one who knows how to make you squirm and beg for more, as much as I fucking hate you. I love you just as much."

You moaned louder at his words, feeling the jealously also deep through his words. The way he said Lucas's name. God, it made you even needier for this man.

Your thighs slightly tensed against him and his head lifted up from your neck, brown hair sweaty and slightly stuck to his forehead. His eyes watched as his cock slid in and out of you, watched the way your juices coated every inch of him, and listened to the way he slid back in; slick lewd wetness sounding like heaven to him.

"Mmph, such a pretty sight.."


	7. <sapphire>

Youngjae wrapped his raw pink lips around your right nipple and sucked while his hands gripped and kneaded the soft flesh of your hips.

“ _Can’t_ believe you talked me into letting you ride me in the car..” He whined against your nipple and softly nibbled it before moving one of his hands down to grip your ass.

Balls tightening and full of his cum, he had been denied three orgasms yesterday and had enough of fooling around. Though when you gave in, you wanting fuck in him the car and he was hesitant before but he could care less when he had you bouncing so nicely on his dick, balls deep.

“Oh..oh.” He gripped your hips and his hands as he felt this sudden wave hit him, he didn’t want to cum just yet. Not yet, not until you did.

You were close, _so_ close. The way he whined and just the way he looked drove you off a cliff and into an ocean of absolute ecstasy. You ignored his pleas to take it slow and carefully bounced on him, rolling your hips. You pressed your hand against the window of the foggy window and cried out when your orgasm had struck you.

Your cunt pulsated and god you wanted to stop but he just felt too good inside of you. Youngjae huffed out and held your hips down, forcing you to stay fucking still. He filled you up with his seed, with his thick warm strings of cum and nearly overfilled you when he had been holding it back for _three goddamn days._


	8. <cerulean>

Your hand pumped around Yuto's length and your lips were against Wooseok's, gently giving Yuto a squeeze, he grunted against your neck and jerked his hips forward; loving the way you squeezed him. Wooseok grabbed the back of your head in the heated kiss to dominate and give your bottom lip a feisty tug, he wanted to be touched too. 

"Touch me too, fucking please." Oh, how _whiny_ he was when he wanted your attention as well, the men always wanted to your attention. Both of them always fighting to have it, even when both men had it, it was either Yuto or Wooseok who wanted more of the attention. 

Your other hand wrapped around Wooseok's thick length to stroke and felt him growl lowly within the kiss, Yuto wanted your lips against his and made it known that he wanted to with a harsh smack to your ass and nice full squeeze.

"Kiss me." He demanded, voice gruff and deliciously raspy. You parted your lips from Wooseok to press your lips against Yuto but not before Wooseok used his other hand to tug on Yuto's hair, pressing a harsh kiss to his lips before letting Yuto have you. His plump lips pressed against yours; _finally._

Wooseok was never going to admit that it was hot watching you and Yuto together. Two people that he loved and cared about, just the sight of both of you making out. Yuto instantly overpowering the kiss, Wooseok felt his cock pulsate. Your hands were pumping both of their cocks faster and as Yuto pulled away, he licked his lips. 

_"On your knees baby.."_


	9. <indigo>

Mingi watched with devilish desire as you parted your gorgeous lips to latch onto the soft skin of his right thigh, attempted to produce another hickey on his thigh. Blue-ish and purple-ish flowers scattered upon his addicting thick thighs.

He clenched it as he felt your teeth dig into his skin, feeling you break the skin this time; the perfect taste of his blood seeped into your mouth and dripping down his inner thigh. Feeding into his lewd blood kink, he was shy to tell you at first but once he knew that you were a blood-sucking demon, he begged for you to feed off of him or at least bite him. He combed his fingers through his dark locks and moaned.

"Mingi, baby.." You innocently creeped up to him to straddle his lap, you were ready to try something for him. Knowing that he had such a kink for blood, you wanted him to enjoy it just like you did. So, the night he was gone- you decided to feed just enough to make this happen. The more you fed, the more your blood tasted sweeter, thirst clenching, and delicious. Have done it before to a previous lover, you wanted to surprise Mingi.

He stared up at you with lust blown pupils and watched as you bit into your wrist. Mingi almost parted his mouth as if he was ready to taste you but looked away. "W-why did you do that? You know it won't taste to same... I won't taste the greatness of it. Just plain."

You swiped up a strand of your blood and smeared it on his lips. Mingi's breath picked up and hesitant at first, he let his tongue slide against his lips to taste nothing near to iron or plain like he had before. He moaned at the sweet taste and looked at you once more, begging for more.

"Tonight, you're just like me..."


	10. <denim>

Yunho's eyes caught the way Seonghwa and Mingi's eyes were stuck on you, the way your hips were squirming above Yunho's lap subtly. How it was supposed to be a simple hangout session at the library turned to something so filthy and dirty when all three of you found a secret place tucked in the far back section of the horror manga. 

Before the guys were reading their own manga, interested in what the plots that they beheld but Yunho had other plans. He found himself wanting to make you cum in the library in front of his two closest friends. 

You were all best friends and very very comfortable with each other, a little too comfortable. When you had situated yourself upon Yunho's lap, manga book in hand to read. Yunho was already reading his and obliged when you had sat down on him, loving the affection given. If it wasn't Seonghwa or Mingi clinging to him, it was definitely you. 

Your cute thick figure cuddled up to him. He couldn't help but think why you wore a skirt to the library but then again he didn't care when he could feel your ass on him. He didn't care for the manga anymore, he set it down and graced his large hands on your bare thighs making you gasp. It was such a bold act from him but then again it wasn't. There was sexual tension built between all three of you, especially you and Yunho. 

"I want to touch you so badly.." His fingers inched closer to your clothed cunt, as she used your skirt up higher, revealed yourself to the other boys. Seonghwa noticed first then Mingi. Yunho's pretty long fingers were pumping inside your tight entrance, other fingers hooked to hold your panties to the side. 

"Isn't her pussy so pretty, hyung?" Yunho asked Seonghwa and in response earned a soft dominant groan. You hooked your arms around one of Yunho's as he continued to pump you deep with his amazing fingers. "Oh.." You quivered as his fingers curled. 

"Shh, you don't want us to get caught do you, ___?" Yunho looked down at you with a gentle smile as he curled his fingers again, a rather lewd squelching sound filling the small area. 

Mingi whined in desire, clearly straining in his denim jeans. 

"Two subs, how cute..~" Seonghwa smirked. 


	11. <spruce>

Yoongi's fingers were pounding relentlessly inside of you, watching your face become so fucked out by the way he touched you. Fingers curling and palm rubbing against your clit.

His other hand was placed on your abdomen to hold you down. "Ease down baby doll.."

The wet lewd sounds between your legs made you lost for words, even sound as Yoongi thrust his fingers inside of you. Ripping a pleased groan from the older man, he watched as your pretty little pussy began to drip messily with your cum.

"Yoongi!" You reached down to try to push his hand away but to no avail, he continued until you were a literal mess under him. 

This is what you get for asking. You were too curious about a certain thing and look where it ended. With you fucked out. He didn't seem to slip his fingers out of you after you squirted. He only looked down at you with a grin.

"Last one doll, you were curious and this is what you get. Fuck, I've never seen you cum so hard just by my fingers. I can't even get enough of what I just saw, I need one more. Just one fucking more.."


	12. <berry>

Mingyu wiped the blood from his nose before grabbing your throat softly in his hand, pressing his lips against yours in a messy kiss. You laughed within the kiss before pressing your tongue against his in a lewd makeup session.

You whine as he was pulled away from your messy kiss. “What the fuck do you think you're doing kissing _my_ girl?”

“ _Your_ girl?” Mingyu cackled. “Sorry man, that’s not your fucking girl. Last time I checked, she was _mine._ You left and she was just out here alone, and how could I leave such a pretty girl like her alone?”

Mingyu pushed your ex by his shoulders. “Last time I fucking _checked,_ she’s the one covered in my marks. She’s the one moaning my fucking name, she’s the one who feels protected and safe with me. Haven’t heard her utter a single syllable of your goddamn name but mine? _Yeah,_ god she sounds so fucking pretty when she does too. So adorable and tiny.”

Mingyu pushed your ex back against the wall. “Sounds like you want her back because your side chick didn’t want to deal with a small dick having asshole like you. Couldn’t make her cum.”

“T-that’s not true!”

“Oh, it’s not? Are you sure? Because I could have sworn she was letting the whole campus know about your little problem.” Your ex head-butted Mingyu and he stumbled back with a heavy groan passing his lips. More blood dripped down his nose and with a heavy swing of his fist, your ex was on the floor unconscious.

It was impressive to see. 

“Fucking dickhead.” Mingyu spit out blood and felt your hand grasp his hand, leading him to the bathroom. You pushed him inside and he wiped his nose once more, eyes dark, shoulders high.

He still looked good even when he was bleeding.

“You okay?” He leaned forward with your hand still holding his.

“Am I okay? Yeah, I’m perfect Gyu. Are you okay?” He scoffed and leaned down to peck your cheek. “I’m more than okay. Your ex is unconscious on the ground, I’m not baby.” That cocky grin appeared, sharp canines and eyes crinkling by the sides.

“You’re right. You’re not, you know what you should be doing though?”

“What’s that baby?”

“You should be focusing on me..”

“Is that right?” He pushed you gently against the bathroom door and hid his face in your neck, teeth biting your skin.

“Mmm, yeah. You were so hot all mad..Gyu. Want you to fuck all your anger out.”

“Oh, I was baby. Kissing you before I was pulled away, I was going to fuck the shit out of you regardless.”


	13. <peacock>

Jaebum watched you pull out that same tube of sparkly lip gloss. It looked so pretty upon your full lips, way too damn pretty. He was so stuck on watching the way you talk, he wasn’t even listening to Jackson.

You squeezed the full tube and pressed the glittery and moisturizing liquid upon your lips, producing a beautiful glimmer. Your eyes caught Jaebum staring at you, more-so at your lips. He licked his own lips as he watched you and that made you smirk as you closed the lip gloss tube and puckered your lips a little.

Jaebum bit his bottom lip and realized that maybe he needed some too.

He excused himself, in truths to pull you away and Jackson only snickered at his friend. He knew exactly what Jaebum wanted and that was you.

“Just don’t ruin her _too_ bad.” Jackson whispered in Jaebum’s ear. “Can’t promise you I won’t.” He stalked over to you and pressed a small kiss to your cheek. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to snatch my girlfriend away for a bit. She’ll be back in a bit though.”

He took your hand and pulled you out of the house, leading you to his car. He pushed you up against the side of his car and pressed his lips against your glossy ones. His hands wandering down to squeeze your ass in those tight jeans of yours.

He gliding one hand back up to hold the back of your neck and kiss you deeper. No words were needed to be shared, not when you parted your lips and allowed him to really get a taste. Mango and minty mixture form your drink and gum, he grunted in the kiss. His tongue sliding against yours, gaining dominance in an instant.

It was a lot, a whole fucking lot and he was already hard in his pants. Not from the kissing, that just made him throb. He grew hard once you put that fucking lipgloss on your lips.

When he pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connected from both of you. You noticed that his lips were exceptionally glossy and smeared with it.

“The lipgloss?”

_“You already know, love.”_


	14. <slate>

Rowoon watched with dark eyes as you slowly stepped into the cool water of the pool. His hair already wet and pushed away from his taught, handsome face.

You don’t know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that _first_ by _somo_ was playing. But the aura alone was a sensual one. It was starting to bubble inside you like it was going to take over any minute now.

_you lose if you get it first_

_get it first, let it burst_

“Come here…” He lifted his hand up for yours, wanting to feel you against him instantly in the clad bathing suit you dared to wear. And as you took his hand, he pulled you to him through the water and spun you around till your back was against his wet chest.

The height difference had made your tummy flutter and the way he released your hand to glide up your lovely sides. He tilted his head down to press a kiss to your right shoulder then another to your jaw. Little did you know one of his hands was snaking up to your throat, long fingers and warm palm grasping your throat so lovely.

It made your eyes roll back to your skull as the hold on your throat was a delicious one. “Zuho told me he missed you…” He whispered with a dark chuckle.

You gasped instantly and gulped. “Shh..shh..shh. I brought him over because the funny thing was that I missed you too..”

You couldn’t hear the movement of water with the music rumbling deep and loud but you could feel another presence and you swore your body almost melted.

“Open your eyes…be a good girl and look at him.”

You obeyed and were met with the darkest set of dragon eyes, bare skin, silver hair slicked back and wet. He opened his mouth to speak and you suddenly whined at the low rumble.

“Now you know, we’re both men who love control. Who loves power and what makes us so attracted to you is the fact that not only are you such a sweet woman, but you have the nerve to mess with two men who will _fuck you up…_ ”

Zuho got closer and you melted back against Rowoon who could only chuckle at the sight. Zuho was just as tall and having two men like them was already enough for you to submit completely.

_my job is to make it squirt_

_don’t hold it back, get it first_

“You love it don’t you. Having two men wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours, _hm?_ ”

“Y-yes..” you whispered.

“Yes, what little girl..?” Rowoon growled in your ear.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Zuho stroked your cheek. “You don’t know what you signed up for. Poor little body is going to be wrecked by the time we’re done with you, sweetheart. Better have your little fun now. What’s your safe word?”

“Red, daddy.”

Zuho pressed a kiss to your lips then your head was tilted up and your lips met Rowoon’s before he released you.

“Good girl..” Both men grinned


	15. <electric>

You, Lou, and Jacob were hanging out one night, chilling in their shared bedroom. Lou was currently on his computer doing a bit of writing, it normally happened every time you came over. He had a sudden huge urge to create these amazing raps and then _bam_ they end up becoming part of another VAV song.

Meanwhile, you were snuggled up to Jacob and quietly talking to each other about random subjects. That’s until you brought up the fact that he was getting bulky in the muscles and of course, Jacob was proud enough to flex his biceps and even lift his muscle tee to show off his very defined abs.

“Damn, Jacob.” You poked one of his pecs and he shook his head before squishing one of your cheeks.

“Check out Hosung, he’s pretty defined.” He raised his chin over at Lou and you quickly sat up.

_“Don’t even think about it.”_

You covered your mouth and looked at Jacob with a shocked expression. Lou didn’t even look at you to even say those words and yes it may have stopped you in your track for a moment but you were curious. You’ve seen Jacob’s body multiple times but you’ve never even seen your other best friend’s body.

The temptation was eating at you, how could it not when he looked so good in that black muscle tee and awfully dangerous grey sweatpants. You weren’t going to deny the fact that he looked so hot right now, even in his comfortable clothes.

 _“Do it and I’ll give you cuddles for the entire week and I’ll buy you food,”_ Jacob whispered in Chinese. You slowly got up from your spot carefully and decided to play coy and sit next to him in another chair of his. “Hi, Hosungie~” You looked at him and he turned to look at you, scanning you down then up before shaking his head.

“Hi. What do you want, ____?”

“I want to see what you’re doing.” You wrapped an arm around his strong one and leaned to softly bite his bicep making him hiss.

“And bite me? What’s with you and biting, hm?”

“I can’t help it. I bite Jacob too.”

“Yeah, I still have a bite mark on my arm from a week ago.” Jacob piped in and you peeked to look at him. He was smirking and giving you an encouraging thumbs-up.

“Hosungie, have I told you that you look handsome today?”

He stopped writing for a moment then chuckled. “No, but thank you?”

You waited for a few moments then quietly grabbed the front of his top to lift it up but was stopped with a heavy grab to the wrist and another hand around your throat. It was a defense reaction, you’ve seen him do it to Jacob in a live before but you didn’t expect him to do it to you.

It was hotter than you thought. Maybe it was filthy of you to think the way that you were at the moment but the way his large hand squeezed your throat and the warmth of it made you whimper.

He tensed up at the sound and so did Jacob. Both men stared at you but you couldn’t feel embarrassed. You were more caught up in the moment of Lou’s warmth.

“Mm, so that’s one way to get you to behave. I wonder what else puts you in your place.” Lou released his hold on you.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I just did and I’ll do it again.” You rolled your eyes and stood up from your spot.

 _“Is that right? You want to try?”_ Lou crossed his arms making his muscles bulge. His tone made you almost whimper again so you quickly climbed back on the bed to hug Jacob.

“That’s what I thought.” He smirked and looked at Jacob.

“Now you got her in trouble.~” Lou turned his back to both of you with a deep chuckle. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’ll just have to be patient, _brat._ ” 


	16. <admiral>

“God, you’re so wet, you really love me fucking you in a skirt _huh?_ ” Jungkook growled lowly as his cock slammed into your tight cunt without a single ounce of mercy.

It was after his concert, coated in sweat, shirtless and showing off the dark ink upon his creamy skin. Then it was the black skirt and the tight boxers that really drove you to insanity. He wanted to wear a skirt just for the fun of it for one of his concerts and you bought him one but you didn’t expect him to look so _fucking hot_ in it.

You didn’t know whether you wanted to peg him or ride his cock to oblivion. The teasing gestures and those filthy little words that spilled from your lips is what got him going. You were showing signs of wanting to dom him and he was going to let you until you acted out of line and tested his own dominance like the brat you fucking were.

“I thought you wanted to show me that you could be dom but clearly not when I have you face down on the fucking couch. Taking my fucking cock like the little slut you are. You even got the nerve to fucking question my dominance, _tch._ ”

He landed a heavy smack to one of your bare asscheeks, pumping you deep and full of his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck you’re so tight.”

He placed his large palm side of your face as he rolled his hips expertly. It was like heaven feeling him get so riled up, feeling him so deep so inside you like he wanted to break you apart. He wanted to soak your insides and have that lovely cunt of yours milk him dry.

You moaned loudly as your gripped the leather couch, trying to keep a tight hold in each palm as he took what he wanted. A particular stroke had you arching your back and babbling for him to do it again.

_“Yeahh, right there?”_ He hit that spot again. “ _Fucking_ beg for it then. Beg for me to do it again baby. Come onnn.” He toyed with you, he wanted to make you desperate. He chuckled as he rolled his hips slightly. “Come onn baby, say something since you always have something to say. Since you have such a smart _ass_ mouth.” 

“Pleaseee please. Right there, Jungkook. Take me, make me really feel it. Please, I need it.”

He clicked his tongue and spanked your ass again, clashing his thighs against your ass on deep strokes. “ _Oh yes yes yes yes_ , right there Jungkook please don’t stop.”

“Fuck, this pussy is mine, this ass is mine, _you are mine._ ” He growled as he gripped an asscheek to hold while his other hand stayed on your cheek.

You reached back to grip his skirt, the material good enough for you to have a wonderful grip on it. 

“Maybe I should wear skirts more often. Even in one, you still seem to break under me.~” 


	17. <cobalt>

Hwiyoung waited on his motorcycle as you packed yourself a bag. You had finally had a chance to get away from your ex and Hwiyoung was more than happy to take you away from the piece of shit.

“You okay in there doll?” He called out and you poked your head out of one of the windows. “Yeah! Just grabbing a few more things then we should be good!”

You settled for a duffle bag since it was easier to carry and stuffed it with things you needed and wanted to keep. Luckily it wasn’t your place so you didn’t build it up with things that you bought.

Hwiyoung smiled to himself. He felt good knowing that he was able to take you away from such a vile man. It’s always what he wanted to do but you were so scared of getting caught, it took quite a bit to convince you.

That’s until he showed you what it was like to be loved, cared for, and protected. Hwiyoung wasn’t a violent man, but he definitely would have stomped your ex out if you didn’t convince him not to. That cute pout of yours and the way you combed your nails through his long brown hair gave him comfort; calmed him down when he should have been furious over the fact that someone could treat such a precious angel like you terribly.

You couldn’t thank Hwiyoung enough for what he was doing. He snuck you out when you could, took you out to lunch and dinner when he could. He even bought you a new phone and told you. _“Keep your old phone so he’s not suspicious but when the day comes give it to me okay?”_ And with that, the new phone was in your possession and hidden until the day came.

You felt free already, packing up your things and running away. The adrenaline was high and as soon as you ran outside of the house and closed the door. Hwiyoung started his motorcycle and handed you his helmet.

“C'mon angel.”

The motor of the bike was loud and made you wrap your arms around his torso tight.

“Want to give one last fuck you?” He asked and you nodded your head and yelled.

“Fuck you, ya piece of shit!” And with a middle finger from the both of you, he drove off with a laugh.

The ride was long, it felt good though. You knew you were getting away from that monster and you wanted nothing more than to be with Hwiyoung. He was going to take you up to his cabin home, secluded and away from people. It was his getaway and now it was yours as well.

Hours felt like seconds passing and before you even knew it, you were there. Parked on a cliff beside the beautiful cabin. You pulled the helmet off and climbed off the back to take in the view of the world below you.

You were completely amazed, struck by such beauty you didn’t know Hwiyoung was looking at you like you were the light in his life.

_“C'mere..”_ He pushes his hair back as he watched you walk up to him, steps quick and with a pep.

Hwiyoung gripped the necklace around your neck and tugged it off harshly. The act itself was enough to drive you mad but the possessiveness of him pulling you close and holding the back of your neck to pull you into a loving kiss had your body _scorching_. He tossed the necklace off the cliff in your midst of kissing.

This felt so right. _So fucking right._

He pulled away for a second, capturing your look of want only to pull you back into a passionate kiss.


	18. <arctic>

The position you were in was quite the lovely one. Sitting comfortably on the larger man’s lap, cock nestled deep inside your tight cunt. Your hands skimming down his deliciously toned abdomen, clawing his creamy skin.

He was so big, so fucking big and beefy. You couldn’t believe you had the demon all to yourself. Thick warm breaths warmed the skin of your neck and heavy long tongue licking away. How you wanted that tongue of his down your throat was such a filthy thing to think about but the demon was more than happy to do whatever you desired.

Claw-like nails carefully running along the sweet curve of your spine and down to the fullness of your ass, landing a smack to both with one large palm. You whimpered around his thick fingers as they were thrusting slowly in and out of your mouth, wet and messy.

“Slowly baby, slowly…” He whispered in a growl, kissing along your shoulder until he just suddenly had this urge to bite you. The bite was harsh and you were sure it was enough to leave a mark and make you bleed. He pulled away to look at you, the dark blood in his mouth making a clear indication that he indeed did make you bleed with that bite.

You rolled your hips, slowly of course. Every thick inch of him splitting you wide as you rode him. He caressed your back as he pulled his fingers out, drool on your chin, and a string of your saliva clinging to both fingers until it snapped. You know he loved it messy anyway.

He wiped your saliva on your right tit before pinching your perky nipple and earning a loud moan from you. Both of his hands squeezed your asscheeks, “Lean on me, baby..” You pressed your bare breast against his toned chest, hands holding onto his biceps, feeling the prominent veins. You decided to bite him on his shoulder and it was a hard one at that.

“Fuck, just like that…” He bit his bottom lip as he lifted then dropped you back down on his cock, striking you where it was enough to make you twitch against him.

He slowly filled you up, devoured your entire being simply by the way he held you and fucked you. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, blond hair sticking a bit to your sweaty skin. Biting harder on his shoulder as you felt him thrust harder, he breathlessly moaned.

You placed a hand on the back of his head, tilting your head back as he latched his mouth onto your throat, sucking until he left such a love bite. The bite on his shoulder lingered.

“More…Wonho.” As your eyebrows furrowed, he embraced you in his thick arms and kissed up to your chin.

“All you have to do is say please, gorgeous…~”


	19. <lagoon>

“I-I want to try it..” He stumbled on his words as he looked at you, large hands fidgeting on his thighs nervously. Ever since you bought up the idea of touching yourself on facetime, he couldn’t get the thought of you touching yourself out of his mind. It’s been three days since you suggested in and within those three days, just filthy thoughts of you contaminated his brain. Your moans, your beautiful body, sexy breasts, and god that pussy of yours. It made him flush from ear to ear thinking about you in such nasty ways. Sex on the phone though? No. He was shy and he never did such a thing but god did he want to do it now.

“Are you sure Binnie? It was just a suggestion.” You reassured him with that sweet voice and he nodded his head quickly. He was absolutely positive. “I’ll touch myself with you…I just don’t know how to start.”

You smiled as you propped your laptop up for him to see all of you but close enough so that he could see you clearly. Dressed in one of his hoodies in a pair of sweats, you looked at him. “It’s okay. I’ll do all the work. Move your laptop back a bit so I can see all of you.”

He obeyed instantly and you could see that he was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts, blue hair covering his eyes slightly. “So handsome. I really love the blue hair.” Those pretty lips of his curved up into a smile.

“Thank you, lovely.” He replied timidly.

“You’re welcome. It’s also raining, so you’ll get some rain ASMR as well.” You grabbed the end of the hoodie to peel it off and his eyes widened as he noticed how you were wearing a tank top with no bra underneath and he swore his soul almost left his body.

“Would you like me to use a toy or just my fingers?” That question made him whimper as he wasn’t expecting to have a choice. The thought of you using a toy was sexy but your fingers were even sexier, especially with that manicure you got two days ago. He chose blue to match his hair.

“Fingers please, fuck. I want to see you use your fingers.” He toyed with one of his nipples through his shirt, not yet touching his leaking dick through his shorts.

“Oh, Binnie. I’ve never heard you curse before… you must really like that. Just look at me, baby..” His eyes watched as you pinched and tugged on your nipples, him doing the same with you. This was like a wet dream come true for him. Just to have a nipple in his mouth and to feel you against him made him even needier.

“M-may I see you..?” He asked deeply and you tilted your head cutely. You knew what he was asking but you wanted to hear it from him.

“See what? You already see me, silly.”

He huffed. “T-That’s not what I mean baby. You know what I mean..” Soobin carefully tarted to stroke himself through his shorts.

“I don’t. You should enlighten me.”

“I..” He closed his eyes and exhaled, manspreading in his seat. “Panties, I want them off. I want to..to see how wet you are.”

“You want to see my pussy.” You stated boldly and he groaned. “I want to see your pussy..please fuck please…”

Obliging, you hooked your thumbs into the sides of your sweats and tugged them down. Now only dressed in your panties, he leaned forward in anticipation. After tossing your sweats, then came your panties and Soobin gripped the base of his cock hoping to god he wouldn’t cum right on the spot.

“You’re going to be the death of me, love.”


	20. <teal>

You were in your own world as you dragged along the wet paintbrush, more black to the various shadows of the teal background. Then the use of a smaller brush to add little details to the canvas. The theme you were thriving for was more of a lightweight version of what a person would see as shadow people.

It wasn’t creepy but more on the side of unnerving.

The playlist you had chosen had put you, Ten, and Johnny in a trance, made you all feel like the world was silent and nothing but the music was playing. The aura was relaxing and free, filled with various feelings of openness and a hint of desire. None of it was spoken of though, the vibes were too addicting to say a thing.

Ten caught the way your hips swayed side to side, easily catching the rhythm of the song. He grabbed your phone and turned it up a little, catching the song title as well, **funeral by reaper.** The song was dark and wavy, one where you couldn’t help but listen to a couple of times because the melody was just that good.

He set your phone down and smirked a little, deciding to set his laptop to the side to just watch you. Such a lovely sight to behold at that. He watched you stroke and dabble, dot and flick different colors into the canvas. You were a work of art. Your mind was so full of vivid imagination and beautiful ideas. He nudged Johnny lightly and jutted his chin over in your direction. Both men watching with such dark and lustful gazes.

A break was much needed though so you set the brushes into the cup of water you had placed before you started your little session. Then you peeked behind you to take in a sight that was instantly mouthwatering.

Both men didn’t care for too many clothes so, Johnny was settled in a pair of shorts and a muscle tee while Ten was just wearing some baggy sweats; upper body all in view.

“Can I help you two?” You placed your hands on your hips.

Again Ten looked at Johnny, sharing some secret communication by eye contact before looking back at you.

“I was just thinking about how sexy you were dancing. You know how my mind is babe, full of nasty shit.” Ten chuckled.

“In conclusion, we should fuck.” Johnny blurted out.

“We should definitely fuck. So get your cute ass over here..” Ten playfully patted Johnny’s crotch.


End file.
